


I Love Being Your Car

by ds9trekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel, Baby, Bisexual Dean, Boys Kissing, Bunker Sex, Castiel in the Bunker, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curses, Dean Hates Witches, Destiel - Freeform, Dimpala, First Kiss, Fluff, Frottage, Human Impala, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Little Spoon Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Spooning, Witches, implied future Destiel, shipper Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as a curse, ends up being the greatest gift Dean Winchester didn't know he needed. Love takes many forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Being Your Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Daughter_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/gifts).



> Here's my version of human Impala, even though this trope has probably been done a million times I hope I was still able to make it original! And of course like many of us in this fandom, I picture the brilliant John Barrowman as my vision for Baby! I don't really know when this takes place, I guess canon divergence sometime after season 10? Also, I'm total destiel trash so allow me to present ya'll with shipper!Baby lmao

Friggin' witches.

Dean is currently seated in the library of the Bunker, with all the usual suspects, meaning Sam and Cas. But there's a new face, well, technically not 'new' as much as different.

Baby.

His Baby is sitting in a chair across from him, because she-- no, apparently _he_ , has a body for sitting. Looking nervous, he sits there quietly while the rest of them try to figure out what to do. 

It was a job that went wrong, one that should have been a textbook case, Dean honestly not being able to remember the last time they botched something up this bad. It's not like they're new at this, and even Cas has been hunting with them more often, the boys always appreciating his help and intuition. The three of them make a great team, but apparently not today.

One thing led to another and eventually Sam ended up killing the bitch prematurely. It's not his fault, he was saving Dean and Castiel's lives, a second longer and the two of them would have been toast.

But now that she's dead, they have no idea how to reverse the curse, still wondering why she even cast it to begin with. Such a random and odd punishment, specifically meant to hurt Dean. And it's killing him, Dean loves his car, nobody messes with his Baby.

Dean is also having a different sort of crisis, one that he's kicking himself for even entertaining the idea of, because there are _way_ more pressing matters at hand right now.

Baby is a man.

A fucking gorgeous man.

Dark hair, bright blue eyes, tanned skin, dressed in all black. Baby's rocking a badass leather jacket with a Led Zeppelin tee underneath. His legs are wrapped in tight black skinny jeans that show off every curve, seriously surprising Dean because he never thought he'd like the way someone looks in _skinny jeans_ , but there's a first for everything, right? To top it all off he's got large black combat boots, making the whole ensemble sexy as fuck.

Dean has always hid his bisexuality, not even telling Sammy about it. This part of him has always been frightening, Dean's supposed to be a manly man, protect his little brother and kill monsters, make Dad proud. But it's hard always pretending to be something you're not, plus his father has been dead for years, so if he was going to judge his son for something that's completely out of his control, he won't be able to now.

And Dean's _certainly_ never going to allow himself to think about the messy, terrifying, intense, _not love_ he has for Castiel, because that's a different story.

"So, are you hungry?" Sam finally pipes up, fidgeting awkwardly in his seat.

"I don't think so. Gas tank was full before...ya know..." Baby trails off, realizing how strange that statement must sound, no matter how much truth it holds.

His voice is unique, unlike anyone else Dean's ever heard. It's not too deep and there's a slight accent in there that Dean can't quite pinpoint. In other words, Baby's _voice_ is sexy too. Great.

It doesn't help that he keeps staring at Dean, like he's supposed to have all the answers, but he doesn't, not even close. 

"What if we contact Rowena?" Castiel suggests through gritted teeth. "She may have the solution we need."

Dean has been waiting for one of them to bring that up, it makes sense, but is it worth it? Probably not. However, it's their best chance at putting things right, and the sooner the better, because it's going to get harder and harder to hide the tightening in his pants.

"Yeah...yeah, we should call her," Dean agrees, burying his face in the palms of his hands, showing no signs of actually calling the witch.

"I guess I'll do it, it's my fault we're in this mess anyway," Sam says quietly as he pulls out his cell, beginning to walk away.

Dean perks up at that. "Hey! Sammy, none of this is your fault...you saved us, so, uh, none of that self pity crap."

"I believe what Dean is trying to say is, thank you, Sam," Castiel adds with a small smile.

Sam smiles back and laughs a little as he continues to leave the library, "Careful, Cas, this might be confused as a chick flick moment."

Dean shouts after him, "Bitch!" right before Sam disappears from view, hearing the faintest reply of, "Jerk."

When Dean returns his attention to Baby, he notices that he's grinning widely. "What? I love it when you guys do that..."

_This is too weird._

~

For the next three weeks, Rowena is missing in action, because of course the one time they wouldn't mind her skulking around, she's nowhere to be found. They even ask Crowley for help, but he's glad she's missing, refusing to help with the search.

So that leaves the Bunker with one more inhabitant, Baby slowly learning all the ways to get by as a human. He's Dean's shadow, obsessed with being near him, finding new clever ways to touch him and invade his space. 

Dean can't help but enjoy the proximity, Baby is intoxicating, making his pulse quicken with just one glance. Sometimes Dean has to remember this is his _car,_ and he definitely cannot fool around with his car. That's a new level of fucked up, even for a Winchester.

One night while Castiel is out looking for Rowena and Sam is in his bedroom, falling asleep early, Dean and Baby are left alone. They're in the kitchen, Dean cooking up a late dinner while Baby watches. 

"Pasta is the easiest thing to make, and if you know a few tricks, it can be damn delicious," Dean explains, pouring the box of noodles into the pot of boiling water. 

"Dean."

Dean tenses when strong arms snake around his middle, feeling the heat of another man pressing up against him. Baby's chin comes to rest on Dean's left shoulder, causing Dean to involuntarily hold his breath.

"Baby?" It feels foreign saying it now, but deep down Dean knows _this is_ his Baby and he's not about to stop calling him by his name now.

"Mmm," Baby sighs, placing a small kiss onto Dean's blushing cheek.

"Wha-- what are you doing?" Dean chokes out, unconsciously pressing back, enjoying the warmth.

"I don't really know, Dean. This just feels right, it feels good when we're touching. I miss feeling you. So used to having you inside me all the time, now I just feel empty...lonely."

The words are dripping with sin, lighting Dean up quicker than a horny teenager. It _does_ feel good, more than good, he can't deny that. And the insinuation of Dean inside him, well, that has his cock swelling with interest immediately.

"This is wrong, can't do this..." Dean says weakly, not even trying to wiggle away.

"You're so special to me Dean, you make me feel so _different_ , not anything like I feel when I think about Sam or Cas."

Baby roughly flips Dean around so that they're facing each other now, his arms strong and demanding. Dean imagines how a partner with equal strength would treat him, wonders about all the new feelings that would awaken inside him from being manhandled. They're faces are incredibly close, Dean studying his beloved car's eyes, so blue, but nothing like the blue of _his eyes,_ not that Dean's memorized the exact shade of his angel's eyes. 

Baby is so warm, but most of all Dean feels _safe_ right now, reveling in the feeling of being protected. That's often Dean's job, watch out for Sammy, even feeling the need to protect Castiel, guardian angel or not, Dean wants to protect him. This feeling of vulnerability, of letting someone else take the heat for once is new, and he likes it. Dean likes knowing he's safe with Baby.

"You're everything to me, Dean. You clean me, fix me, feed me, I'd be lost without you..."

Dean's brain has surely left the planet, because there's no way he's about to fuck his car. How will they ever go back to normal after Baby is back in Chevrolet form? The overwhelming knowledge that his car is male and gay for him is the kinkiest fantasy Dean never new he _needed,_ still unable to fathom that this is actually his reality.

"I've seen you naked, Dean, many times. I've felt the sensual movements of your body during pleasure, rocking against me...let me give you that pleasure now, please..."

"Fuck."

"Something like that," Baby whispers with a smirk.

"Wait, wait, wait...hold on a sec...I've done some horrible things to you over the years. And you-- you make me out to be a friggin' saint, which is pretty damn far from the truth," Dean says, urging Baby to see him for who he really is.

Baby just stares at him, pressing closer, cupping his face delicately between both of his hands, Dean noticing for the first time the many scars that cover them, further proving his point.

"I've beaten you, crashed you, abandoned you...killed things with you...you should hate me." Dean is extremely close to tears, guilt consuming him over hurting one of the things-- people, he cares for most.

"Dean, I know the life, I know your pain, your fears, and I know that you're _good_. You've always done your best, you and Sam, I could never hate you," Baby replies, crushing him into a hug that forces Dean to submit, to hear and listen to the words being spoken to him.

"Loving you is part of who I am, and don't feel pressured to say you love me too, because Dean, your actions have always spoken louder than your words," he continues, taking both of Dean's hands inside his own, slipping them deep inside the pockets of his leather jacket.

Dean feels a couple of loose items resting at the bottom of the pockets, trying to decipher what they are just from touching. His heart drops through his stomach when he recognizes the familiar shapes, all the while never breaking eye contact with the man in front of him. Dean doesn't dare reply, this topic is way too heavy, not trusting himself to speak right now. 

One pocket holds a few of his old Legos, the ones that were dropped inside the vents of the dashboard ages ago. While the other holds a single army man, that one brave soldier that Sammy jammed into the ash tray.

These mementos are special to Dean, always remembering to tuck them back into place whenever Baby goes through some more serious repairs. It grounds him, having these certain things stay the same, needing at least one constant in this wild card of a life he lives. Baby knows exactly what they mean, holds them just as dear, he truly loves these boys. He's family.

Things have certainly crossed beyond the line of what is considered 'normal', but Dean can't care anymore. This is one of the most intense moments of his life and he's feeling drugged from feelings he usually doesn't let himself indulge in.

"Can I kiss you?" Dean asks tentatively.

"You better."

Dean finally cracks, rushing forward to capture Baby's lips, they're soft and pink and already moist, not anything close to what he's always pictured kissing a man would be like. It unbelievable, Baby's mouth is liquid warmth, drawing him in further and further until he's gasping and opening up for him. Dean moans when the sweetest tasting tongue sweeps inside him, exploring so tenderly it makes his heart ache. 

Dean's hard in what feels like seconds, unknowingly grinding his groin into Baby's own growing length, seeking more, instantly needing to feel _more_.

"Please..."

Baby knows what Dean's asking for, knows his worries, can sense his hesitation, but he takes it in stride, ready to let instinct take over and show Dean Winchester just how much he loves him.

~

Dean can't really remember the blur of motion that got all this got started, suddenly praying that he remembered to turn the stove off. Both of them somehow end up fully naked on his bed, with Dean straddling Baby's chiseled hips. However, he does remember the exact moment that he removed Baby's shirt, staring at his bare skin for the first time, seeing a sight that nearly made him come untouched. Sam and Dean's jagged initials carved deeply into his chest, the scars are thick and exactly how Dean remembers writing them. He has a feeling the placement over Baby's heart is no coincidence.

Dean traces the 'D' with his fingers, his breath hitching when he feels the man's heart beat, so strong, so _alive._

"My Baby...you're really my Baby," Dean whispers, leaning over to kiss him again, his hand staying firm over the engraving.

This man is truly stunning, like every gay wet dream Dean's ever had wrapped up into one perfect body. For one brief moment, Dean has a thought that maybe that witch tapped into his subconscious, designing a being specifically to his liking.

"You're really beautiful..." Dean doesn't mean to say out loud, blushing.

Baby chuckles, "You spoil me, Dean, always calling me beautiful, or sexy...and I'm never been able to say anything back..."

Dean sits up, ogling every inch of this beautiful creature, eyes eventually landing on his large red cock, unable to look away. He wants to do _everything_ to it, stroke it, suck on it, even fuck himself on it. Years of pining over something he was too scared to ever act on, making him hungry and needy. It also helps that this isn't just some random dude's dick, this is _Baby_ , someone he has an emotional connection with, someone he loves.

"Well, now that you have the chance, what would you say to me?" Dean asks, slightly scared of the answer.

Baby smiles, all teeth, showing off his pearly whites, making Dean smile along with him. "That _you're_ the beautiful one. Never seen anyone quite like you, Dean."

Dean's about to interrupt him to start protesting, but Baby beats him to it, "But mostly, I'd tell you that seeing the world through your eyes has been incredible, all the places we've visited, all the things we've witnessed...yes, there's true horror out there, but Dean, it's the nights when you and Sam would just simply watch the stars, those nights always made me so happy...I'll follow you anywhere Dean Winchester, I'll never give up on you, and I'll be with you 'till the very end."

That's it, Dean can't take anymore, he lunges forward to his nightstand, reaching inside the top drawer and snatches up the tiny bottle of lube. Dribbling some onto his hand, he coats Baby's cock up nice and slick. It feels amazing touching a cock that's not his own, so different in size, shape, and texture. 

"Dean, oh, fuuuck..."

Dean can't help but kiss him again, greedy for all his little noises, wanting to catch them the second they leave Baby's lips.

"Dean, let me feel your cock, touch us together," Baby whines into his mouth.

"Yeah, okay, yeah..." Dean replies deliriously, lining up his cock, pressing it directly against the other man's length.

Nothing in the world has ever felt this good, their combined heat and slick mixing together in the most delicious way as he wraps his hand loosely around both of them. The thought of Baby's pre come dripping onto his own cock makes Dean moan, loudly and unabashedly. 

Dean pumps the two of them in a steady rhythm, his other hand getting lost in the mess of Baby's hair, threading through it wildly as their kiss turns sloppy, Dean tongue fucking his mouth.

"C'mon, Dean, we've gone faster than this in a school zone, fuck our cocks together..."

"Jesus fucking Christ...Baby, oh, fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Baby's arms and legs coil around Dean's body, making sure he stays close using some of the immense amount of power behind his muscles to lock him in place. Dean accepts his challenge and goes faster, creating an even greater friction, bringing them closer and closer to the edge.

Dean tries to stay coherent, wanting to remember this forever, the way Baby feels so warm beneath him, the specific smell of his sweat, the addictive taste of his mouth. All of it needs to be saved as sacred in Dean's memory, knowing this won't last forever, the two of them living on borrowed time.

"Baby, I'm close, so so close, wanna come with you..." Dean pants, the heat pooling inside his belly intensifying.

"Yes, yes, come with me, Dean, let me feel you, come all over my cock," he replies, bucking his hips a little as he climbs further towards his climax.

Dean licks along Baby's sharp jawline, burying his face in the crook of his neck as he groans through the most massive orgasm, coming harder and longer than ever before. His creamy release adds to the slipperiness between them, drenching the other man's cock.

"Oh, Dean!"

Seconds later, Baby's cock is spurting white, the space between their bodies becoming warmer and more wet with their juices. Feeling another man's come on him is already making Dean's dick want to sign up for round two, twitching with interest, not caring how spent the rest of his body is.

Dean feels slightly dizzy as he comes down from the craziest high no drug could ever replicate. He rolls over to the side of Baby, laying so their shoulders are touching, not wanting to plop down on top of him.

They don't say anything at first, their breathing beginning to regulate, their brains coming back into focus. Dean uses the t-shirt he was wearing previously to wipe them both clean, before turning to face Baby, craving his image, his _smile_.

Baby shifts closer, opening his arms and instructing Dean to turn around.

"Woah, I'm so not the little spoon..."

"You're _totally_ the little spoon with me, I literally surround you every where we go, now get in here," he laughs, somehow being adorable and logical all at the same time.

Dean relents as he settles in, pressing his back against the warmth of Baby's chest, relaxing as he gets used to this new feeling of being held. 

_Safe._

"I don't want you to change back," Dean says quietly, feeling completely like a girl as he takes Baby's hand, holding it snugly inside his own.

"Yes you do."

Silence.

"Why would you say that?" Dean wonders, feeling a little bit of hurt, relief, confusion-- emotions are a mess.

"This was a gift, a rare opportunity that can probably never be put into words of how wonderful it was, of how much it meant to me...but this isn't us, Dean, we're not destined for this."

Dean squeezes his hand, not knowing how to respond otherwise.

"I love being your car..."

Dean giggles a little, honest to God giggles at the ridiculousness of that statement, at this whole conversation, all in all about his entire goddamn life.

Baby laughs with him, their muscles contracting in spasms of hysteria as they continue to crack up, "I know it sounds weird, but it's true! I love being your car, Dean!"

Even after their laughter dies down, Dean feels light, like the world isn't fucked and full of supernatural monsters that want him dead. He's so happy, tucked inside the embrace of his most faithful companion, feeling no pressure whatsoever to reply, Dean doesn't need to impress him. Because as often as Dean talks to his car, which is probably too often, there's definitely more moments like this one, ones that are pure silence. Whether he's working through some of his most private thoughts, his desires, his choices, he's satisfied with the knowledge that he's never truly alone. Baby's always with him.

~

They fall asleep for the rest of the night, completely entangled in each other's limbs, Dean only waking up at the sound of loud knocking at the door.

"Dean? You in there? Where's Baby? Cas found Rowena last night..." Sam calls to him.

Dean tenses, clutching Baby closer to him, not able to find his voice just yet to answer his brother. "Not yet," Dean whispers sadly into Baby's ear, kissing it gently, before losing himself to a series of kisses that trail down toward his mouth.

"Dean, she says she can fix him. So, uh, whenever you're ready...I guess," Sam adds, sounding weary, like he might have figured out where Baby is currently.

They hear the younger Winchester's footsteps fade away, leaving them with their final moments. "Fuck."

"Dean, as much as I'd love to go another round, shit, another fifty rounds, it's time...I _want_ to go back."

Dean removes his lips from the thin skin of Baby's neck to look at his face, upon seeing his eyes, he knows it's the truth, and Dean's not hurt by it. It's not really goodbye after all.

"Okay," Dean agrees, kissing his waiting lips one more time, savoring their flavor. Baby presses forward, making the kiss linger, knowing its significance.

When they finally break apart, Baby rushes to say, "Oh, one more thing, since I'm not going to be able to talk to you...ever again, I just wanna say this before it's too late..."

"Mm?" Dean responds, throwing off the covers and beginning to gather his clothes.

"Talk to him." Baby follows suit, redressing in his sex God outfit.

"Who?" Dean's going to throw up, he knows _exactly who_ , but he literally cannot handle that topic, not now, not ever.

Baby laughs, buckling his belt, "Dean, please. I'll spill your little secret if I have to, but I'd rather you do it in your own way...because if I have to fly down the highway carrying four hundred pounds of sexual tension one more time, I swear I'll drive us right off the road..."

Dean's in shock. Putting on the rest of his clothing on autopilot, his brain travels somewhere else, somewhere he always gets stuck. Castiel.

"You could have this with him, so easily, don't waste anymore time, please..." Baby encourages him, tying up his boot.

"Yeah," Dean blurts out, head spinning with uncertainty.

"Promise?" Baby says seductively, before standing up and invading Dean's space. 

"Promise," Dean swears, trying to think of everything that lead him to this moment. You know, the moment where a human version of his _car_ makes him promise to confess his feelings for his _angel_ best friend. 

Dean doesn't know exactly why he agrees to Baby's request so easily, maybe it's because he wouldn't dare call Baby's bluff, or maybe it's just because he's tired of hiding, tired of _never knowing_. They say timing is everything, and right now seems _right_.

"You just better never call him 'baby'," he finishes with a wink, before heading out the door, confident and gorgeous.

~

Rowena was right, she did know the proper reversal spell, asking only in return that they leave her alone and let her go free. The agree to her terms, and let her get to work, everyone heading into the garage, the whole process taking no more than ten minutes.

Too quick.

Dean will never forget the look on Baby's face right before he changed back, so many thoughts compressed into one look.

_Thank you._

_I love you._

_You promised._

And just like that, Baby's back in black, shiny metal, pristine and waiting, waiting for Dean to steer him right. Dean smiles as he walks over to him, brushing his fingers lovingly over the paint, his frame is cool yet he still makes Dean feel warm inside. 

After a few seconds of enjoying his reunion, Dean notices Sam, Cas, and Rowena leaving the garage. Rowena loudly reminding his brother that "We had a deal, Samuel!" practically skipping away.

Swallowing his fears, Dean's voice echoes as he says, "Hey, Cas, can we talk?" His hand curling around Baby's door handle for support.

Cas turns back around, eyes full of hope as he answers with, "Of course, Dean."


End file.
